I don’t believe in destiny
by Pokewriter
Summary: Once again the digital world calls on humans.  But will they be any match for darknesses new weapon?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the digimon franchise or any affiliate company, just in case you were wondering.

**Digitaly Remastered**

The little purple dragon ran through the strange forest. A shadowy hand reached out of the ground and tried to grab his foot, but he kicked off a tree and jumped to quickly change direction to avoid the creature as it oozed out of the forest floor. Monodramon had no clue what the strange beings were, or where they came from. But he had just watched as they devoured an entire village of Tanemon. Looking over his shoulder he saw a tree falling, but it never hit the ground. The shadow creatures absorbed it, just like every thing else they touched. Through the trees he could see what looked like a mountain. 'If I could just get to there!' Monodramon thought to himself, he always felt safer in the mountains. He dodged and rolled out of the way of another falling tree; "You'll have to be better that to get me with the same trick twuck." Monodramon was cut off as a falling branch whacked him. Stumbling out of the forest he held his head; hoping the double vision would clear.

"WHO HAS ENTERED MY DOMAIN?" Looking up the little purple dragon gasped as he recognized the Sovereign of the West. Baihumon stared down from a cliff at the rookie level digimon through the four eyeholes in his metal mask. Monodramon couldn't do anything other than stand in the god like awesomeness of the mega. "You have courage in you small one." Rearing back the sovereign blasted out an angry roar. Monodramon winced as the shockwave blew past him, but the shadow creatures were snuffed out like candles in a strong breeze.



_SCREEEEEET _The coach blew his whistle to end the scrimmage. Blinking rapidly as reality came back to him. Shawn could only see the white uniforms of his teammates as the dog pile dissolved. As the defense crawled off of him the lemon shaped football wobbled out of his dark hands. "What happened?" Shawn asked Mike as he got to the sidelines his golden uniform was smeared with mud.

The quarterback yelped when his helmet spun around. "YOU CHOKED, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!!" Shawn could see the coach's veins through his facemask. "OFFENCE, EIGHT LAPS!" The tired team moaned, but was quickly silenced by a glance from the coach.

"Hey I'll meet you in the computer lab later, okay?" Mike, the kicker, ran off before the coach could give him any laps.

Dismissing the team the coach left the boys to their laps. And most of the team left shortly after the coach; they felt they had better things to do than run around in circles. Shawn, the only one that actually finished his laps, dragged himself into the showers. "YEAOUGH!" He jumped as the icy water poured down his back. "Thanks for leaving me some hot water!" The dejected quarterback shouted to the empty locker room.

Showering off as quickly as possible he made his way to his locker. Opening the gym bag he saw an orange and red device laying face down in his stuff, it looked like a smaller and more colorfull version of the blackberry with only four buttons on the front and one large button on the side. He reached down to pick it up, but just as his fingers grazed it enveloped itself in a bright orange light. Shawn watched in amazement as the palm sized device levitated to eye level, and then suddenly explode in a flash of heat and light. He covered his face as he felt the blast, but strangely the heat didn't dissipate. Slowly lowering his arms he slapped his hands over his eyes to block out the brilliant sunlight. "What the hell?" He muttered under his breath as he squinted across the gray wasteland. He was perched precariously on a small ledge of hardened volcanic rock hanging over a pool of steaming lava. Taking a slow step forward, Shawn recognized the first symptoms of heat exhaustion as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. Grabbing the device he yelled in pain as the intence heat swirled around him in a firey tornado, in the distance he could hear a small cry for help.

Falling to his knees he rectched on the locker room's concreate floor. Shivering, he grabbed his red sweatshirt out of his loker and pulled it over his white muscle shirt. Rubbing his hands togeather he shoved the strange device into the front pocket of his blue jeans. "Man, it got cold quick!" He said to himself as he left the gym.

"It sure did!" Shawn cringed when he heard a syrupy sweet voice. "Like, only three months ago it was so hot!" Chelsea was dressed in her bright pink sweat suit that she usualy wore after practice. The bright colors contrasted sharply against her brown skin as the hispanic cheerleader skipped down the sidewalk.

"That's because it was july three months ago." Shawn grumbled, trying to ignore her as he made his way across campus to the tech building.

"Hello." Phil greeted his friends, but his teeth were chattering so hard that they could barely understand him. His blonde hair was plastered to his head and the his black T-shirt and blue jeans were soaked clear through.

After a moment of contemplation Chelsea gave her assesment. "You know, the drowned rat look really doesn't work for you."

"Thanks, Chels." Phil said sarcasticly as he shot her a death glare.

"What are you doing out here, and why are you drenched?" Shawn asked biwildered as he dug a towl out of his gymbag.

"All I remember is grabbing this device out of the air." Phil held up a familiar looking device, exept for his was blue and silver. "Then I saw…" His face scrunched up as if he didn't even belived himself. "An ocean, I think. But Jessica won't let me in the computer lab now that I'm dripping wet.

"Figures," Shawn said grumbling. "Jessica would give us all up for pnumonia to keep the computers safe. Come on." He opened the door and charged in.

Meanwhile in the lab Jessica was typing ferously at one of the consoles. Mike had given up on conversation long ago. Everybody knew that when Jessica was in full swing nothing could distract her. She dressed in a simple white blouse and blue long skirt she was lost to the world. Mike was at the front of the classroom finnishing his third game of solitare tic-tac-toe. "What are you working on?" He asked not really expecting an answer. He had actualy jumped when he heard her thickly accented voice coming from what seemed from a long distance.

"It seems to be some kind of data transfer program." As the president of the schools computer club she had taken it upon herself to analize the strange program. "But it's huge, massive even. There is no reason to have a program like this."

"Why?" Mike winced openly when he said that, he felt another lecture comeing on that he knew that would go right over his head.

"Because, this one program is big enough to handle the entire school network with ease." Jessica could see the shock on Mikes face. "I have an idea, do you mind if I tried something?"

Mike was hesitant. Last time she 'tried something' they had to call entier teams of specalits to restore the system. "Uh, go for it."

She pulled out the strange device that had nearly electrocuted her earlyier and selfconcsously pointed it at her computer screen. She yelled out "Digi-port open!"

"Digi-port?" Mike scoffed.

"I read it in a book once." Jessica shrugged. She heard the door open behind her as a brilliant white light erupted from the computer.


	2. A Brave New World

A Brave New World

Chelsea felt the floor slide out from underneath her as she slid towards the spiraling computer screen. She began to panic as she felt her body dissolve. With a whoosh of light and sound of her and her four friends funneled into the computer. As she rematerialized Chelsea found herself falling impossibly fast down a dark tunnel. In the distance a green object appeared as she rapidly approached the object it's raindrop shape became clear. Crossing her arms in front of her she screamed again as she plowed though the circle at the bottom of the strange sign. Hearing the sound of rushing wind she pried her eyes open and promptly fainted as the forest below rose to meet her.

Down in the forest a silver haired girl watched as five holes opened in the sky and humans fell out of them. A fox that was curled up next to her awoke from her nap and followed her partner's gaze and yawned widely, her white tipped tail pointed strait out as she stretched. "Oh good they're here," The fox bolted before the girl could stop her. "Come on let's go meet them!"

"Vixeymon!" Danny chased after her partner.

Jessica woke up in a soft hammock gently swaying in the breeze. She nearly drifted off again before she remembered how she left the school. Bolting straight up she clutched at the slightly sticky ropes that held her a good fifty feet above the forest floor. "Don't struggle so much." A voice cautioned from above. She looked up and froze; a gigantic spider was lowering itself towards her. Crawling away from the monstrosity she inadvertently found the edge of the web.

"Ulp" She gulped as she came to a springing stop an arm reach from the ground. Jessica was surprised to see a thin string attached to her ankle.

"Carthull" The spider sounded like its mouth was full as it slowly lowered itself and the girl to the ground.

"You saved me?" Jessica watched the brown and black striped spider. Strangely the initial shock was wearing off; it was slowly replaced by morbid curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking," They were studying each other intensely, "just what exactly are you?"

"That's a strange question, Jessica." He scoffed, like they were old friends. "I'm Kumomon."

"Right," She said vacantly, trying to place the strangely familiar name. "And were exactly are we?"

"Apparently we are in the digital world." Shawn walked out from behind a bush.

"There's, uh, one behind you." Jessica tried to keep her famously icy demeanor.

"Hello, I'm Monodramon." The little purple dragon like creature said with a toothy grin.

Jessica turned to her partner. What does he mean by digital world?"

Kumomon crossed his front two legs as if thinking over a deep philosophical question. "I guess that is the great riddle of life. What are we, where are we, who we are?"

"That is no mystery to me." A green plant-like creature stepped out from behind a tree. "I'm Floramon, and we are in the digital world." She said matter-of-factly

"Are you sure if that is what he meant?" Chelsea followed her partner into the clearing, looking a little confused as usual.

"I guess we shouldn't expect anything too deep out of those two." A frog like creature hopped out of the underbrush, well a frog with bright orange fur and a row of dorsal spikes.

"Now Gizamon," Mike struggled with the shrubbery, "there's no reason to be like that."

"Be like what?" Gizamon said nonchalantly, "She left herself wide open, if I see a shot like that I'll take it." The monster made no apologies.

"Uh right," Shawn was unsure if the creature was joking or not. "Is everybody alright?

"Surprisingly so, considering the circumstances." Phil trudged into the clearing leaving a trail of water. "And if anybody wanted to know there is a fairly icy pond over in that direction."

Chelsea spoke up first, "You really shouldn't go swimming with all of your clothes on." Phil opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. The looked like he was stuck between about a dozen witty comments.

"Is she serious?" A white seal-like creature at Phil's feet asked.

"Sure she is, Gomamon." Floramon rolled her eyes. "He doesn't look at all comfortable soaking wet like that.

Before Gizamon could say anything Mike stepped up. "So is that everybody?"

"Yes, everybody who is supposed to be here is." A mysterious voice said from above.

Everybody but Mike looked to the trees, trying to find the person that was talking. "That's enough, Danny, come on down." He recognized his cousin's voice.

A lone figure jumped out of a tree and with a flip in midair, she came to an easy landing in the middle of the group. "My name is Danielle Lightstar, but now is not the time for introductions. Follow me!" She took off running as an explosion rocked the forest. The friends needed little encouragement to flee as a giant slime monster slithered into view.

"Acid Sludge" The monster belched his attack and a blob of green slime barely missed Phil as he dove under a bush. The smell of the plant decomposing nearly overwhelmed him.

"Hurry, it's Raremon!" Gomamon urged Phil. "One touch and you'll never be rid of the stench."

"What is he doing here?" Kumomon asked rhetorically, "Raremon live in the swamps, they don't like clean forests."

"We can't run forever," Shawn turned to face his enemy. "We have to find some way to fight." Monodramon stood by his human as the hulking mass approached.

"If you want to fight, than use your digivice." Shawn looked up and saw Danny in a tree. A small fox sat next to her watching him, as if waiting for something.

Pulling the strange red and orange device out of his pocket he turned it over. "How, does it work?" The approaching monster was beginning to make him nervous. Shawn couldn't help but stare into Raremon's blank eyes. Suddenly the digivice in his hand started to glow with an orange heat.

Monodramon charged forward and started glowing in the same color. "Monodramon, digivolve to…" Through the bright orange glow Shawn saw his partner growing exponentially. Monodramon's head seemed to explode forward in to a broad snout full of sharp teeth. Jagged plates ran down from the crown of his head to the tip of his tail. Three razor sharp talons adorned his over developed arms and legs. The orange glow faded revealing his bright read skin and phosphorescent green plates. "Tyrannomon!"

"Whoa," Shawn stared at his giant, albeit cartoonish, partner, "Sic 'em, big guy."

Rearing back his head the dinosaur took a deep breath, "Fire Blast!" An explosion of red flame roasted the slime creature. Danny was the only one to see the shadow leave Raremon, but she didn't mention it. Raremon's huge black eyes faded and his purple-rimmed pupils spun around crazily.

"Don't hurt me!" Raremon slithered off as fast as his slimy body could carry him.

With the treat now gone the dinosaur reverted back to his smaller form and collapsed into his partner's arms. Shawn let the little creature rest in his arms. He had felt a very deep connection with the little dragon. "I'm alright," Monodramon stood up shakily, "really I am. I just need to rest for a little bit."

"He'll be fine," Vixeymon jumped out of the tree, "But for now we need to worry about setting up camp. It'll be dark soon."

"What are you talking about," Jessica scoffed, "It's the middle of the…" Before she could finish her sentence the light instantly faded to a twilight level. "I hate being wrong." She seemed more upset about being incorrect about something than the sunlight dropping by about two thirds of its original brightness.


End file.
